detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Zen Garden
The Zen Garden is a location in Detroit: Become Human. Connor and Amanda periodically meet in the Zen Garden to speak and review the investigation into deviant androids. Details The Zen Garden is a "graphic interface", a virtual location by CyberLife. Its first version had been designed by Elijah Kamski, but has been improved by others since then."Last Chance, Connor" Artificial intelligences such as androids can mentally enter the location, while their physical body is located anywhere. CyberLife controls it all, and can forcibly summon an AI mind or prevent it from leaving, trapping its mind there while its body may then be remotely controlled by them. The location realistically depicts a garden with a lake, paths, bridges, and a lake island with a rose trellis. It can simulate the seasons and weather. During the game, it moves through the seasons from spring to winter. In its mid-credits scene appearance for a successful Machine Connor, the Zen Garden is again in spring/summer. To one side of the garden is a small optional graveyard, containing gravestones for killed Connor models. Kamski left an emergency exit in it as he claims he does with all programs."Meet Kamski" It is found in a structure with a glowing hand print pad. In the chapter "Battle for Detroit", if Connor becomes trapped by CyberLife he can use this exit to leave the Zen Garden and regain control of his physical body."Battle for Detroit" Chapters *Waiting for Hank... *Russian Roulette *Public Enemy *Last Chance, Connor *Battle for Detroit Gallery Zen garden artwork spring.jpg|Concept art by Romain Jouandeau (spring). Zen garden artwork summer.jpg|Concept art by Romain Jouandeau (summer). Zen garden artwork fall.jpg|Concept art by Romain Jouandeau (fall). Zen garden artwork winter.png|Concept art (winter). Zen garden artwork.jpg|Concept art by Romain Jouandeau. Zen Garden artwork 2.jpg Zen Garden artwork 3.jpg Notes *It can replicate appearance of real-life objects including water, structures and plants, along with close imitation of androids and possibly non-android AI beings, if Amanda does not have a corporeal android body. *The seasons and weather seem to correlate with CyberLife's and Amanda's condition and mood, becoming worse as the android uprising progresses and Connor's mission stalls. It is unknown if this scenery is specifically chosen or if it is a side effect, maybe linked to Amanda's mood. *During the stormy snowing environment mode, activity of android minds inside is greatly hindered. Staying too long in this environment may cause the android image to be deactivated, linking to physical deactivation. It is unknown whether this is due to the simulated weather itself, or if the weather is just cosmetic and the deactivation is enacted separately. *Connor commonly closes his eyes while accessing the Zen Garden. He doesn't do so when recalled to it at the end of Battle for Detroit. *The Zen Garden's interface is similar to how Norman Jayden uses the ARI to access and change the environment around him in order to review the evidence and info he's collected on the Origami Killer case in another Quantic Dream game Heavy Rain. References de:Zen-Garten ru:Сад Дзен Category:Locations Category:Technology